<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ding Dong by clumsykitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311617">Ding Dong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty'>clumsykitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Crimes, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Suspense, sobrenatural, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es 31 de Octubre de un año bisiesto, y los años bisiestos siempre traen algo más consigo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Peggy (past), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ding Dong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta obra participa en el evento "Spooky Love" de la página en Facebook Winteriron&amp;Stony. </p>
<p>Con mucho amor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gracias por leerme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ven y abre la puerta ya estoy aquí</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Será inútil que te escondas</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ven y abre la puerta ya estoy aquí</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Es tarde para escaparse…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Que sucedieran cosas raras en un asilo de ancianos con problemas psiquiátricos era realmente algo demasiado extraño y al mismo tiempo no, por eso cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Dinah sin vida en su sofá preferido con una expresión de terror y su boca abierta al punto de que tenía rota la mandíbula fue un tema del cual hablarían en el comedor, la sala de juegos e incluso durante esas tontas sesiones de Tai Chi. Steve tenía la respuesta, pero desde luego, nadie iba a creerlo porque no era la respuesta que pudiera satisfacer a todos esos jóvenes, adultos o sus propios compañeros de cuarto. La explicación de una enfermedad encajaba mejor que decir que un juego macabro del más allá estaba por terminar.</p>
<p>—Hey, capitán, ¿quiere otra frazada?</p>
<p>Samuel Wilson, el enfermero que le cuidaba, le sonrió al llegar a cumplir su jornada sin esperar respuesta para tomar la frazada y colocarla en esas piernas flacas de un cuerpo cansado por los años. Tal vez la espera si se detenía pensarlo mejor. El juego no permitía escapes. Aquel muchacho afroamericano pareció detectar su inquietud, quedando en cuclillas a su lado, tomando una de sus manos.</p>
<p>—Ya la policía está investigando, pero no hay mucho qué decir. No debes temer, capitán.</p>
<p>—Antes tenía miedo, pero ahora no, Sam —Steve Rogers sonrió, acentuando las arrugas de su rostro— Tan solo creo que ya no debería esconderme.</p>
<p>—¿Esconderte?</p>
<p>—¿Quieres escuchar una historia espeluznante? Se acerca Halloween y los muertos vuelven.</p>
<p>—Hoy sí que tienes un humor peculiar, pero adelante. Deja que vaya por una silla para escucharte, ¿quieres algo de la cafetería?</p>
<p>—Creo que por hoy… me permitiré un café cargado.</p>
<p>—A la orden, capitán.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>1948</em>
</p>
<p><em>Washington, D.C</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era un año bisiesto, los años bisiestos siempre traían consigo fenómenos que no se repetirían hasta dentro de cuatro años o bien nunca jamás, todo dependía de cómo se resolvieran en su momento. <em>You call everybody darlin’</em> de Al Trace sonaba en el radio nuevo de la sala común del hospital psiquiátrico de Santa Elizabeth, buscando animar a sus somnolientos huéspedes luego de esa dosis de insulina que los mantenía aletargados. Steve era uno de ellos. Después de que Japón se rindiera y enviaran a todos ellos de vuelta a casa, la guerra continuó en sus cabezas, un lugar donde las políticas de los Aliados no podían tener influencia ni resolver nada. Cuando el capitán Rogers terminó cortándose una palma de su mano en la cena de Acción de Gracias con los Carter, la familia de su esposa, decidió que era mejor ponerse en manos de los doctores y atacar sus demonios.</p>
<p>Recordaba bien ese día nublado, de llovizna ligera cayendo sobre esos lindos árboles de los jardines interiores donde luego paseaban como si fueran presos, habían pasado un par de horas luego de su tratamiento y se encontraba mirando por una de las largas ventanas de estilo neoclásico recubierta con ladrillos hacía unos rosales cuando llegó un nuevo paciente al cada vez más saturado hospital. La guerra no solo había dejado heridos y muertos, también muchos prisioneros de sus propia mente. Un par de fornidos enfermeros sentaron en uno de los sillones vacíos a un hombre joven como él, de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos azules, casi grises con una barba descuidada como su aspecto. A juzgar por su pijama de hospital, lucía como si se les hubiera escapado a los jardines donde se revolcó cual perro.</p>
<p>—¡Aquí! —jadeó Johnson, uno de los enfermeros— No te muevas, ¿entendido?</p>
<p>Su nombre era James Barnes, pero prefería que lo llamaran por su apodo. Bucky. Había nacido en Indiana, sin ningún familiar para responder por él. Todos muertos por enfermedad o accidentes. La mirada de Bucky fue lo que llamó la atención de Steve, le dio un escalofrío. Parecía como esos asesinos seriales, y al mismo tiempo un hombre inocente que no sabe dónde está recluido. Alguien que se sabe muy cuerdo más juega a estar demente para que los demás estén a gusto. Esa fue la impresión que le dejó una vez que los enfermeros salieron, mirando sus blancos uniformes manchados de lodo por los pies sucios del nuevo paciente que los había pateado, resistiéndose a la camisa de fuerza.</p>
<p>Bucky pareció sentir su inspección desde el otro lado del salón, girando su rostro para saludarle con un asentimiento de cabeza y esa sonrisa mitad delirio mitad desafío que siempre le acompañaría. De haber estado más lúcido, Steve le hubiera saludado igual, pero la insulina ya había golpeado su sistema, se movía igual que un cervatillo recién nacido. Ese fue su primer encuentro, no estaba en su pabellón porque la condición de Bucky era diferente a la suya. Solamente coincidían en ese salón común, el comedor o en los baños terapéuticos que duraban horas.</p>
<p>—Esto no hace nada, solamente te deja una piel de princesa —comentó Bucky un día a su lado, puesto que su tina estaba junto a la del capitán, quien se giró para verle.</p>
<p>—¿Perdón?</p>
<p>—¿Quién te metió en este lugar?</p>
<p>—Nadie, yo mismo me interné.</p>
<p>—Sí que estás loco —rió Bucky, acomodándose mejor con sus amarres. Ya había clavado uno que otro cuchillo en los descuidados enfermeros.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál fue tu unidad? —Steve prefirió cambiar de tema, sabiendo que todos ellos en esa ala eran veteranos de guerra.</p>
<p>Bucky tenía rango de sargento cuando sus problemas empezaron, un poco antes de que cayera Berlín a manos de los soviéticos. Había sido enviado desde Inglaterra hacia Italia para entrar y reforzar la invasión de los Aliados en ese golpe final que pondría fin al tormento en Europa. Fue en Italia donde sucedió su caída, o como él lo llamaba, su juego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Te estoy observando</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi mirada has encontrado</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Veo en ti el miedo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quiero verte más de cerca</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sucedió en Trento, donde se toparon con un grupo de gitanos que huían de un campo de concentración recién encontrado por los ingleses. Estaban demasiado asustados y al principio creyeron que se debía al horror que habían vivido. Demacrados, escuálidos y con esa mirada afiebrada propia del miedo en su máximo esplendor, les ofrecieron alimento y agua como unas frazadas para abrigarse. Una mujer ya de canas y arrugas sujetó el brazo de Bucky cuando él puso la ración de comida en sus manos.</p>
<p>—No juegues, él no te soltará si lo haces. Pase lo que pase, no juegues con él.</p>
<p>El sargento lo tomó como uno de los delirios de la pobre mujer, olvidando pronto sus palabras en cuanto siguieron moviéndose hacia el norte donde hallaron ese pequeño campo de concentración. Uno de tantos que los Aliados descubrirían. También estaban los ingleses, solo que muertos. Ni un solo sobreviviente. Lo más extraño fue que no habían sido abatidos con armas de fuego o siquiera otro tipo de arma de combate, más bien parecía que una enorme bestia los había atacado y destajado con sus garras o sus colmillos hasta dejar un campo rojizo con trozos por doquier. Costó mucho obtener las placas que llevar de regreso a sus familiares. Dentro de las paredes del campo de concentración, el panorama era similar, con un detalle que los dejó en un pesado silencio.</p>
<p>Cada rostro estaba desencajado con los ojos desorbitados y bocas abiertas, rotas.</p>
<p>Tanto esos nazis que custodiaban el campo como los prisioneros estaban muertos con esa expresión. Las paredes tenían rastros de sangre, en uno de los dormitorios encontraron un cuerpo sujetándose del muro al que se había sujeto luego de escribir lo que fueron sus últimas palabras. <em>El juego nunca termina</em>. Claro que estaba en italiano, alguien lo tradujo para ellos. No faltó quien dijera que parecía un cuento de miedo aquel lugar, o bien alguien más se les había adelantado. Pero, ¿por qué también los prisioneros? Hallaron rastros de otras pisadas huyendo igual que lo hicieran los gitanos a quienes entendieron el por qué estaban tan temerosos. Su misión era otra, así que no quedó más remedio que continuar, solo buscando información, papeles o alguna evidencia que llevar a los superiores. El equipo de Bucky fue a las oficinas en una planta superior.</p>
<p>—Aquí no hay un carajo —masculló uno de sus compañeros, escupiendo en el suelo.</p>
<p>—Ya habían limpiado, pensaban huir esos cobardes alemanes.</p>
<p>—Volvamos —ordenó el sargento Barnes, quedando detrás de su cuadrilla.</p>
<p>Esperó a que todos hubieran bajado para salir, cuando vio en el reflejo de la ventana a alguien asomarse por una de las puertas que dejaron abiertas. Quitó el seguro de su arma, apuntando de inmediato al girarse para ver al refugiado. No había nadie. Como buen soldado fue hacia la oficina pateando la puerta al entrar de golpe con su arma en alto dispuesto a darle un par de balazos al nazi escondido. Tampoco había alguien, solamente esa mesita y su silla con una máquina de escribir. Bucky se paseó por esa habitación cuadrada inspeccionando por alguna puerta falsa o un escape que no hubieran visto. Solo muros de concreto macizo, manchados de sangre. La máquina de escribir tecleó y el sargento casi dispara su arma, respigando al escuchar ese sonido.</p>
<p>Alcanzó a ver todavía como una tecla se hundía sin un dedo que la presionara, marcando sobre el papel amarillento. Tragó saliva, preguntándose si no estaba teniendo una alucinación. Sacudió su cabeza, caminando firme a la mesita para ver qué rayos había sido escrito. No, era una máquina de escribir y como tal bien podía haberse ya oxidado, un resorte que se aflojaba o incluso las teclas liberadas por la resequedad eran buenas explicaciones. Bucky se inclinó para leer las palabras escritas en inglés.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Quieres jugar conmigo?</em>
</p>
<p>Recordó la advertencia de la gitana, lo que había estado escrito en el muro del dormitorio de prisioneros. Bucky no era de fantasmas ni esas cosas que servían solo para asustar a las nenas y que le abrazaran con fuerza suficiente para dejarle impregnado su perfume. Entrecerrando sus ojos, puso su arma sobre su hombro con una sonrisa de completo desafío, quitándose el cigarrillo que todavía colgaba de sus labios.</p>
<p>—Yo no juego con quien se esconde. Sal y te mostraré qué bueno soy jugando.</p>
<p>Arqueó una ceja, girándose sobre sus talones. Nada. Bufó, rodando sus ojos antes de tomar el papel que arrancó del rodillo de un tirón rompiéndolo en pedacitos que lanzó tras su espalda, saliendo de ahí con u portazo por si las dudas. Ya le llamaban, extrañados de que se hubiera quedado, solo les dijo que se le había antojado orinar. Salieron del edificio, tomando el camino fuera del campo de concentración hacia la siguiente villa si sus mapas no mentían. Justo metros antes de cruzar el portal, el sargento Barnes miró por encima de su hombro hacia el edificio que habían inspeccionado. Fue solo por curiosidad, esa sensación que impulsó a asegurarse que todo había estado en su imaginación.</p>
<p>En una de las ventanas, lo vio.</p>
<p>Un rostro joven, sonriente, de rasgos italianos, pero fue difícil juzgar por la distancia. Cabellos castaños, una delgada barba de candado de un rostro muy blanco y ojos chocolate, mirándole fijamente al tiempo que su boca habló algo que no podía escucharse, más por los lentos movimientos que hizo, Bucky pudo entender perfectamente su oración de vuelta en inglés, que le puso los pelos de punta.</p>
<p><em>El juego ha comenzado</em>.</p>
<p>Tropezó con su compañero que iba delante, casi tirándolo al lodo con una disculpa en la que puso de pretexto que sus pies se habían enredado. No pasó a mayores, saliendo de ahí para dejar Italia y adentrarse pronto a territorio austriaco antes de ir hacia Alemania. Los bosques de Austria no fueron amigables con ellos, con todo y que era verano. Altitud, era la clave. Habían pasado semanas desde que Bucky viera ese rostro a través de la ventana, no había tenido ni pesadillas, malestares o alguna aparición súbita en su campamento. Todo transcurría tan bien como antes. No fue hasta la guardia cerca de la frontera alemana que en una revisión con sus binoculares lo vio.</p>
<p>Ahí estaba, en uniforme de preso de campo de concentración, caminando descalzo con esa sonrisa congelada igual que el brillo en sus ojos. Bucky se juró que los pies de ese joven debían haber sufrido una que otra picadura, herida o algo al andar por esa parte del bosque. Simplemente andaba lento, como si estuviera pisando una alfombra. No hizo otro gesto que sus ojos chocolate fijos en el sargento, quien tragó saliva, porque se talló los ojos, limpió sus binoculares y miró de nuevo hacia donde el joven italiano. Todavía seguía avanzando, según sus cálculos, le tomaría unas ocho horas alcanzar su puesto de guardia, momento para el cual ya no estarían. Solo estaban descansando antes de continuar a carrera viva. Los necesitaban en los puntos de resistencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ya estoy entrando, tienes que correr</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Es el juego del escondite</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ya estoy entrando, ve y escóndete</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Juntos vamos a divertirnos</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El pueblo alemán ya se había movilizado, dejando vacías varias ciudades que ellos ocuparon al pelear con los nazis aun fieles a su loco líder. Bucky volvió a ver a ese joven a lo lejos en la ciudad donde se quedaron a dormir una noche, luego de encontrar un almacén con comida y algunas delicias que sus bocas no habían probado en un par de años. Caminaba muy a lo lejos, pero de nuevo con ese andar quieto, como si no llevara prisa. Le inquietó que no mostrara cansancio, que no le hubiera pasado nada cuando no muy lejos había un campo minado. ¿Cómo era que se mantenía así con semejantes harapos en medio de zona de guerra? No tenía ningún sentido.</p>
<p>—Hey, Pinky, toma mis binoculares y mira hacia esta dirección. Dime que ves.</p>
<p>—Veo, veo… pues no veo nada.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p>Pinky Pinkerton alzó sus cejas, dando otro vistazo. —Oh, ah… ¿qué es eso? Una hermosa francesa acariciando sus muslos y llamándome.</p>
<p>—No seas idiota.</p>
<p>—¿Qué deseas que vea?</p>
<p>—Nada, en realidad.</p>
<p>La inquietud del sargento fue en aumento conforme pasaban las horas. Pronto vería por las calles al joven y no sabía bien qué pasaría. Todavía no quiso aceptar que fuera un fantasma, o algo similar. En la guardia vespertina le tocó verlo entrar por uno de los arcos semidestruidos de la ciudad, siempre mirando hacia donde él se encontraba. Bucky apretó su arma. Podía dispararle, pero en caso de ser solamente un chiflado, sería una muerte inocente. Sus balas estaban reservadas para los jodidos alemanes. Quizá una de advertencia. Fue lo que hizo, pero no dio resultado, el joven ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un trozo de pared explotó muy cerca de su cara. Aquello no era normal.</p>
<p>Para nada normal.</p>
<p>El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él, no podía abandonar su puesto… más era posible resguardarse en uno de los edificios en ruinas con buena vista a la calle por donde pasaría ese joven. Los demás tenían que verlo, ya sería una locura que no lo notaran si iba a mitad de camino. Subió al segundo piso, con Pinky Pinkerton de compañero, recibiendo de él un trago de vodka porque los camaradas rusos eran muy compartidos. Una vez que estuvo ahí, sus ganas de compartir lo que le pasaba pudieron más. Necesitaba que alguien creyera en su historia y Pinky estaba ahí para escuchar.</p>
<p>—Me jodes, Barnes.</p>
<p>—Te digo que es verdad.</p>
<p>—Quizá estás alucinando, en la otra unidad supe de un tipo que juraba que un perro lo seguía a todas partes. Es la guerra, hermano, te jode la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Si lo veo, te lo mostraré.</p>
<p>—Y te comprobaré que no existe. No había nadie vivo en ese campo de concentración.</p>
<p>Cuando el joven dio vuelta en la esquina de la calle donde vigilaban, Bucky le prestó sus binoculares a Pinkerton para que viera a su sabueso. El mismo resultado, el buen soldado no vio nada.</p>
<p>—Haremos esto, yo tomo tu lugar en este jodido hoyo de mierda mientras vas a dormir. No has dormido bien desde Trento.</p>
<p>—¿Tomarás mi lugar?</p>
<p>—Que sí, lárgate.</p>
<p>Bucky se marchó, palmeando la espalda de Pinky, huyendo lo más rápido posible de ese edificio por la parte posterior hasta donde el campamento. Estaba rodeado de compañeros, su cama estaba a la mitad de muchas, si algo le pasaba habría mucho público de por medio. Se tumbó en ese catre que rechinó, cayendo dormido casi de inmediato pese a los gritos por las apuestas o los cantos que el vodka provocó entre los soldados de su unidad. Cuando despertó era otro día, una mano le movió para levantarse y empacar, se movían a Berlín. El sargento se levantó, realmente más ligero y descansado. Notó que la cama de Pinky Pinkerton no había sido ocupada o bien ya había arreglado todo.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde está Pinkerton?</p>
<p>Dum Dum Dugan parpadeó, tallándose su nuca. —Carajo, no te has enterado.</p>
<p>—¿Qué cosa?</p>
<p>—Está muerto.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p>—Pues eso, algo de esas parálisis. Yo no sé, una embolia. Lo encontraron apenas unas horas todo tieso en el edificio junto al puesto de guardia.</p>
<p>Le tomaría media docena de muertes más entender la dinámica de ese juego del infierno. Podía esconderse siempre y cuando fuese un sitio que no tuviera ni un agujero o algo por donde pudiera verlo. El más diminuto hoyo servía. Y podía hacer un intercambio temporal, sacrificando a alguien para ser hallado por ese joven que para cuando llegaron a Berlín sabía que no era humano. Una vez que se hacía ese intercambio de ofrenda, era como si la distancia volviera a su fase inicial. Pero nunca dejaba de seguirlo. Mientras todos festejaban la muerte de Hitler, la rendición de Alemania y el cese del fuego, Bucky recibió un paquete con una carta.</p>
<p>Se había enlistado luego de la muerte de su madre, Winnifred, dejando solamente a su hermana Rebeca en Estados Unidos como único pariente. A ella le llegaba la mesada que correspondía por su servicio en el ejército, motivo principal de haberse enlistado. Pero con la intercepción de las comunicaciones, no habían podido decirle que su hermana llevaba un año muerta. Así que el dinero como sus cartas le fueron devueltas. Bucky estaba solo. La razón para haberse congelado el culo, recibido balazos y sufrido una que otra tortura a manos de los nazis había sido para que a su hermana no le faltara nada. Y resultaba que un jodido cáncer se la había llevado en un parpadeo.</p>
<p>De pronto, perdió todas ganas de vivir.</p>
<p>No habría quien le recibiera, tampoco tenía una casa porque las deudas de su padre les arrebataron la pobre casa en Shelbyville. El departamento de su hermana también había sido puesto en venta para cubrir los gastos del hospital y funerarios. Con ese humor, se decidió a no huir más de aquel joven, esperándolo en una casa abandonada donde le encontraría si sus cálculos eran correctos. Lo fueron. Ya era invierno para ese entonces. Bucky tenía cargada su arma, algo ebrio y fumando su cigarro cuando vio entrar a ese muchacho con sus ojos fijos en él sin parpadear ni dejar de caminar hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Un horrible frío invadió su cuerpo, haciéndolo reír al levantar su botella de whisky.</p>
<p>—Bu, me encontraste, ahora haz lo que viniste a hacer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Puedo oír tus pasos</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Que se alejan apurados</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tus respiraciones</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y tu aliento entrecortado</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No te has escondido bien (te veo)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No te has escondido bien (te veo)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No te has escondido bien (te veo)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No te has escondido bien </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es mentira —gruñó Steve luego de escuchar semejante historia, sentado frente a Bucky en el comedor, esos días se había portado bien porque le habían freído el cerebro con electrochoques— Según tu historia, deberías estar bien muerto.</p>
<p>—Lo que pasa es que a Tony le gusta mucho jugar.</p>
<p>—¿Tony? ¿Pero le pusiste nombre?</p>
<p>Bucky asintió, jugando con su gelatina. —Tiene cara de Tony, le puse Tony.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es eso de que le gusta jugar?</p>
<p>—Pues eso, cuando me tuvo ahí frente a él… —James se rio consigo mismo, de pronto tomando su charola y lanzándola contra la pared más cercana para que unos enfermeros lo sujetaran y llevaran de vuelta a la celda de castigo.</p>
<p>Steve se dijo que ya no debía hablar más con ese lunático, su mente estaba del todo perdida. Una de las enfermeras le había contado que había matado a varios de sus compañeros al terminar la guerra, cuando marcharon para irse a casa, cruzando media Europa. Luego escapó quien sabe a dónde, hasta que lo encontraron escondido en un búnker canadiense, desde donde lo trasladaron hasta que ese hospital, el Santa Elizabeth, al fin lo recibió. Para Bucky, había sido todo parte de la dinámica del juego. Escondiéndose o sacrificando lo que llamaba “comodines” para que ese tal Tony no lo encontrara tan pronto si se le acaban las ideas de cómo ocultarse solamente por diversión. El capitán también dedujo que esa alucinación era una manera de lidiar con la muerte de su hermana y de su madre, que se había tornado bastante sangrienta.</p>
<p>Pero…</p>
<p>Apenas inició Octubre, sucedió algo demasiado raro. Una de las enfermeras que cuidaba los baños fue encontrada muerta en el jardín. Ojos desorbitados, mandíbula rota al haber sido abierta su boca de forma grotesca. Había sucedido durante el turno de la noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos y bien encerrados en sus celdas. Lo adjudicaron a cualquiera de sus peligrosos pacientes del pabellón donde se encontraba Bucky. Este solamente rio cuando volvió a la salita común con Steve, fumando un cigarrillo muy relajado por su choque de insulina, desparramado en ese sillón destartalado que se había vuelto su favorito.</p>
<p>—Tony ya está aquí, pero no quiere encontrarme tan pronto.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no?</p>
<p>—Steve, Steve, ¿por qué tardas en comer el postre que más te gusta? Hay que saborear, ¿no es así?</p>
<p>—¿No tienes miedo a morir?</p>
<p>Bucky se carcajeó, lanzando el humo del cigarrillo a lo alto. — <em>Mors non est finis</em>.</p>
<p>Le sorprendió que supiera latín, no porque el sargento no pudiera tener ese conocimiento, sino por todas esas características que no lo harían precisamente alguien interesado en lenguas muertas. Bucky era demasiado impredecible, había días en que parecía una persona normal, incluso coqueteando con las enfermeras -y hasta enfermeros- solo por tener un cigarrillo o una barra de chocolate. Otras veces, se necesitaba media docena de fornidos y pesados enfermeros para sujetarlo, colocarle su camisa de fuerza y llevarlo a los electroshocks antes de meterlo por unos días al Cuarto Blanco. Era una habitación completamente acolchonada e insonorizada donde eran llevados pacientes como él, salvajes o que habían lastimado a un compañero o personal médico.</p>
<p>El capitán recibió la visita de su esposa, que alegró sus días siguientes. Ya era mediados de Octubre y casi se le había olvidado el asunto de Tony hasta una mañana lluviosa en los dormitorios que compartía con una veintena de veteranos. Steve miraba por la ventana, gustaba del color que tomaban las hojas cobrizas con el agua, ese paisaje digno de ser pintado. Ya había comenzado unas clases ahí, como parte de su terapia que terminaría probablemente el año siguiente. Estando en esa inspección con ojos de artista del jardín fue cuando vio a un muchacho de pie junto a una de las estatuas de Santa Elizabeth, empapado por la lluvia al haber estado tanto tiempo ahí afuera, que además era una mañana fría. Llamó su atención puesto que no usaba el uniforme de los empleados, más bien era como una suerte de pijama o algo similar a lo que usarían los presos, pero era una ropa muy vieja, descolorida y rota en algunas zonas.</p>
<p>Aquel muchacho tenía los cabellos pegados a las sienes y nuca, un cabello corto, pero con algunos mechones del frente un poco más largos, una barba fina de candado que le daba unos rasgos que le recordaron a ese actor, Clark Gable. Solo que había algo de malicia en esos ojos caoba que no parpadeaban pese a las gotas atrapadas en sus pestañas, mirando hacia un pabellón en particular. Iba descalzo, sus pies estaban llenos de lodo y hojas, mostrando cortadas en la piel seguramente por encontrarse con piedras filosas en su andar. Steve se figuró que podría ser algún vagabundo hasta que se percató en esos ojos que no parpadeaban y en la palidez de su rostro, una piel de leche. Entonces recordó la historia de Bucky y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.</p>
<p>Estaba mirando a Tony.</p>
<p>Se alejó de inmediato de la ventana, con su corazón latiendo tan aprisa que su pecho dolió, volviendo a su cama donde se arropó de nuevo, sintiendo un escalofrío. Bucky le había dicho ya que Tony estaba ahí, pero jamás le había creído. El capitán se quedó dormido en su debate entre decirle a los médicos sobre el peligro en el hospital u obligarse a sí mismo a no ceder ante una histeria colectiva, creyendo que había visto el fantasma del sargento. Una enfermera le despertó para el almuerzo, sintiéndose un poco mejor, sin encontrar a su desquiciado amigo en el comedor, probablemente castigo de vuelta y no era porque le gustara estar encerrado.</p>
<p>Jugaba.</p>
<p>—Hey, cap, ¿te vas a comer esa sopa?</p>
<p>—Adelante, Jones.</p>
<p>Alguien de la cocina subió el volumen de la música, dejando escuchar <em>Nature Boy</em> de Nat King Cole que puso de buen humor a los comensales. Steve miró por un pasillo, el que daba hacia donde las celdas de castigo. Tony pasó justo entonces, un paso lento de quien no lleva prisa, sus pies estaban manchados de lodo, pero no dejó rastro alguno en el pasillo. Un médico pasó a menos de un metro delante, sin notarlo. Casi chocaron. El capitán jadeó, levantándose al instante para ir corriendo al pasillo a mirar aquel joven que definitivamente sí tenía rasgos italianos, por sus clases de arte diría que le recordaron esos bustos de los <em>pater familis</em> de la Antigua Roma. No había nadie.</p>
<p>—¿Capitán?</p>
<p>—Y-Yo… creí haber visto una viuda negra.</p>
<p>—No son de esta región —sonrió ese mismo doctor que no vio a Tony en el pasillo— De todos modos, le aseguro que ningún bicho andará así por esta zona, cuidamos a nuestros pacientes. Regrese a su mesa, capitán Rogers.</p>
<p>Más tarde se dijo que había sido un completo idiota, ¿por qué rayos había corrido al pasillo para ver a Tony? Eso hubiera hecho que le percibiera o como fuera la trampa con él. ¿Qué tal si entraba a ese juego? Steve se puso a orar, porque no iba a permitir más que esas alucinaciones echaran a perder su tratamiento. Quería volver con Peggy, podar el pasto de su entrada, arreglar el auto… si caía en el juego de Bucky, nunca más vería el sol en una calle concurrida de Nueva York, de donde era originalmente. Extrañaba su Brooklyn, así que se prometió no pensar más en apariciones ni nada que no fuera concentrarse en salir adelante y estar mentalmente sano.</p>
<p>Dos médicos murieron esa semana.</p>
<p>Bucky, por supuesto, no pudo ser el sospechoso porque había estado recluido durante ese tiempo. Y eso sumado a que buena parte de los pacientes comenzaron a estar inquietos, aprehensivos. Algunos llegaron a asegurar haber visto alguien caminando por los pasillos. No faltaron quienes aseguraron que eran los pacientes muertos en ese hospital psiquiátrico que en esas fechas salían a dar sustos a los nuevos inquilinos. Steve también estaba inseguro, porque sus alucinaciones eran ya colectivas. Uno de sus compañeros terminó ahorcándose justo cuando el mes iba terminando, en el baño comunal con una sábana y dejando escrito con un dedo que mordió para sangrarlo <em>Yo no quiero jugar</em>.</p>
<p>—Ea, capi, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —sonrió Bucky cuando estuvo de vuelta en la salita.</p>
<p>—¿Vas a ofrecernos como comodines a Tony?</p>
<p>Los ojos del sargento brillaron. —¿Te molesta?</p>
<p>—¿Qué te hemos hecho?</p>
<p>—Ay, punk —rio Bucky fumando un par de veces— Te lo tomas demasiado a pecho.</p>
<p>—Eres un asesino.</p>
<p>—¿Yo?</p>
<p>Hasta entonces, Steve no había pensado bien en el juego que se traía el sargento con aquel ser sobrenatural disfrazado de joven. Observando la malicia en esos fríos ojos azules es que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado por alto.</p>
<p>—Lo ayudas, lo estás alimentando.</p>
<p>Bucky se carcajeó, llamando la atención de los enfermeros más que prevenidos con sus actitudes, pero todavía tenía el efecto de su usual dosis y estaba cómodamente desparramado en su sillón, así que lo dejaron pasar, volviendo a su lectura, subiendo un poco el volumen del gramófono para que los pacientes casi se durmieran con ese flamante nuevo LP de Columbia Records con el <em>Mi menor Opus 64</em> de Félix Mendelssohn. Un logro de la tecnología. El sargento suspiró hondo, estirando sus brazos que luego dejó caer perezosamente, mirando al techo.</p>
<p>—Tony es todo lo que tengo, Steve. Haría lo que fuera por él.</p>
<p>—¿Incluso matarme?</p>
<p>—¿Sabes qué es lo interesante de estar loco? Que tu mente no es prisionera del mundo normal, es libre para ver lo que este jodido universo tiene para explorar. No tienes por qué seguir esas reglas ni entender cómo todos entienden esta realidad. Es que no podrían soportarlo, punk, si abrieran los ojos el cerebro les quedaría como los espantosos huevos fritos que cocinan aquí.</p>
<p>—¿Vas a volverte como él? —cambió la pregunta, sabiendo entendiendo cuál era la respuesta a la primera.</p>
<p>—Puede ser —canturreó el sargento, mirando por una ventana— Sería el primer humano en lograrlo.</p>
<p>—Tony no es humano.</p>
<p>—¡Capitán Obvio!</p>
<p>—Por eso has hecho todo esto, son ofrendas para que te conceda ser como él.</p>
<p>—Como él, no, no, no, ¡no! Nadie puede ser como él, ya sabes, todos somos únicos en el universo, eso incluye a los de su tipo.</p>
<p>—¿Un demonio?</p>
<p>Otra carcajada escapó de Bucky, casi hasta las lágrimas que se secó torpemente, todavía adormilado.</p>
<p>—¿Ves? Tienes que ajustar la realidad a tu visión, en lugar de ajustar tu visión a la realidad. Pero está bien, Steve, mi amigo, llámalo un demonio si eso te hace sentir mucho mejor —el sargento fumó, recostando su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos roídos del sillón, mirándole— Ya lo has visto, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>—No.</p>
<p>—Pero qué maldito mentiroso de mierda.</p>
<p>—… solo una vez.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres jugar?</p>
<p>—¡No!</p>
<p>Bucky chasqueó su lengua, tirando su cigarrillo. —Eres un aburrido.</p>
<p>Se giró como un niño mimado en el sillón, dándole la espalda al hacerse ovillo en lo que parecía una de esas siestas de insulina como le llamaban. El capitán no supo por qué insistió. ¿Tal vez toda esa demencial aventura encajaba mejor en su mente que una vida soñada de héroe de guerra? Se dijo que no era cierto, él se juraba feliz con Peggy. Tan solo era que… ¿era adictivo? No podía quitarse de la mente el rostro pálido de Tony, su mano tocando la escultura, sus ojos anormalmente fijos en algún punto que llamaba su atención. Quizá era que jamás en su vida había estado tan cerca de algo así, ni siquiera en el frente pudo sentir lo que ahora.</p>
<p>—¿Cuándo te transformarás? —murmuró.</p>
<p>El sargento pareció no escucharlo, pero lentamente fue girándose para verle con párpados caídos. La radio tuvo una nueva melodía que lo hizo ponerse de pie, trastabillando un poco al hacerlo demasiado rápido para sus reflejos dormidos. Comenzó a bailar alrededor del sillón, cantando alegre como si le hubieran dicho que estaba completamente sano y que se marcharía al día siguiente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My brother took a suitcase and he went away to school<br/>My father said he only learned to be a silly fool<br/>My father said that I should learn to make a chile pot<br/>But then I burned the house down, the chile was too hot</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The window she is broken and the rain is comin' in<br/>If someone doesn't fix it, I'll be soaking to my skin<br/>But if we wait a day or two the rain may go away<br/>And we don't need a window on such a sunny day</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mañana, mañana, mañana is soon enough for me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mañana, mañana, mañana is soon enough for me</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky miró por detrás de Steve, su sonrisa cambió de ese estado siempre febril a lo que el capitán se dijo era la sonrisa de alguien enamorado contemplando a su pareja. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y no tuvo el valor de girarse para ver. Las manos del sargento golpearon sus hombros, sacudiéndolo para que le mirara a los ojos.</p>
<p>—¡Un día será tu turno, Steve!</p>
<p>Sin más, echó a correr con los enfermeros persiguiéndolo. Tres personas más murieron, dos pacientes y un guardia. El 31 de octubre, hicieron un pequeño evento para los pacientes menos peligrosos, con máscaras de papel que eran calabazas y fantasmas. Todo el personal médico se disfrazó y tuvieron una comida extra que fueron panquecitos decorados reunidos en el comedor donde fungió además de salón de baile. Bucky no se encontraba, estaba en recuperación luego de un altercado en el que intentó incendiarse y su brazo izquierdo sufrió unas quemaduras de tercer grado. Steve no quiso pensar mucho en sus últimas palabras, siendo un buen mesero que repartió los panquecitos entre tantas máscaras.</p>
<p>—Oh, capitán, ¿también me podría ayudar con las galletitas?</p>
<p>—Claro, María.</p>
<p>No tenía ganas de bailar o hacer juegos, así que repartir las golosinas fue un buen pretexto para no ser partícipe de las actividades. Pusieron luces bajas con farolas rojas y naranjas, un ambiente digno de una fiesta de Halloween pese a la hora, que era más o menos cinco de la tarde. Steve se paseó entre bailarines y comensales ofreciendo gentil la charola con galletas en forma de gatos negros asustados. Una mano pálida de uñas manchadas de lodo tomó una de las galletas y él se quedó de una pieza.</p>
<p>Dio un giro, con el corazón latiéndole en sus oídos porque solo pudo ver máscaras y más máscaras alrededor. El capitán cerró sus ojos, tomando aire y continuó su andar por el comedor con pasos no tan seguros, evitando en la medida de lo posible hacer contacto visual con alguien a menos que estuviera completamente seguro de que no era Tony. Las enfermeras eran su consuelo, para que no pareciera un paciente que estaba alucinando en un típico cliché en plena fiesta de Halloween. Las galletas casi se habían acabo cuando esa mano blanca sujetó su hombro y sintió un aliento helado en su nuca, erizando su piel.</p>
<p>—<strong>No lo dejan ir, tienes que ayudarlo, Steve</strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Toc, toc</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estoy en la puerta de tu habitación</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Puedo entrar sin tu permiso</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Toc, toc</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estoy en tu cuarto, sé que estás aquí</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El juego está terminando</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>¿Dónde te escondes?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Miro debajo tu cama</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seguiré buscando</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Es el turno de tu armario</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samuel Wilson quedó boquiabierto, observando al capitán luego de esa historia con un nudo en la garganta. Se tomó unos minutos para aclarar su voz.</p>
<p>—C-Cap… ¿mataste…?</p>
<p>Para su sorpresa, Steve permaneció en calma al asentir.</p>
<p>—Fui a su habitación en la enfermería, solo tenía que poner la almohada sobre su rostro.</p>
<p>—Capitán…</p>
<p>—Yo salí de Santa Elizabeth el año siguiente, volví con mi esposa, tuve dos hijos que se casaron y marcharon al otro lado del país. Peggy murió hace una década. Me hizo muy feliz, pero confieso que no me sentí satisfecho ya con mi vida. Tuve todo lo que había anhelado al volver de la guerra y me sentí vacío con esa felicidad perfecta.</p>
<p>—Capitán —Sam tomó una de sus manos, apretándola suavemente. Su capitán no hablaba de esa manera, nunca y era de los hombres más honorables que hubiera conocido, ¡hasta tenía condecoraciones! — Steve, mírame, lo que dices no es cierto. Tú no has…</p>
<p>—Bucky murió el 31 de octubre a las 11:59 del año 1948. Puedes revisarlo si acaso encuentras su archivo, supe que el hospital tuvo una renovación y a nadie ciertamente le interesaría mantener una carpeta de un soldado con esquizofrenia paranoia que mató a docenas de personas antes de que una quemadura severa en su brazo izquierdo le causara la muerte.</p>
<p>—¡Esto es mentira! Es un cuento, ¿cierto? Lo estás haciendo para asustarme.</p>
<p>—Ya es mi turno de jugar, Sam. O, mejor dicho, para que mi juego termine, ellos ya están aquí.</p>
<p>Steve alzó una mano débil a ese rostro atónito de Wilson, dando una palmada a su mejilla como el abuelo consolando a su nieto. Acomodó su frazada sobre sus piernas, recostando su cabeza en el respaldo con un largo suspiro y sus ojos en la ventana.</p>
<p>—Hoy es 31, Sam, y pase lo que pase, no salgas de tu habitación si no quieres entrar en el juego.</p>
<p>—Capitán…</p>
<p>—Temo que te he engañado —rio un poco este— Ya no he tomado mis medicamentos desde que Peggy murió, quería volver a verlos. A Tony. Lamento mucho lo de Dinah, pero es que Tony es muy celoso. No te entretengo más, anda, ve a hacer tus deberes y déjame aquí. Recuerda, no salgas de tu habitación cuando llegue la noche, es importante, no creo que estés listo para esa clase de juegos.</p>
<p>Wilson reportaría ese incidente con su superior, quien por supuesto y siguiendo ese esquema típico de un cuento de terror, no le tomaría atención porque el capitán Rogers ya era un anciano senil. Mañana podría inventarse que era Hitler encarnado. Estaba en el asilo para sus últimos días, lo mejor era consentirlo haciéndole creer que sus alucinaciones eran reales, era lo menos que ellos podían hacer por un héroe de guerra que había salvado toda una unidad él solo enfrentando nazis. Que fuera lo que él quisiera, si apenas podía dar unos pasos o terminar su cena. Sam no quedó del todo convencido, observándolo sentado ahí con la mirada perdida como si algo le consolara.</p>
<p>El reflejo de la puerta de cristal fue una buena pista.</p>
<p>Dos figuras estaban delante, una más alta que la otra. El hombre más alto tenía cabellos largos que tocaban sus hombros, una barba hirsuta y ojos azul claro, en pijama antigua de hospital ya amarillenta como si hubieran pasado décadas. Algo que llamó su atención era su brazo izquierdo, descubierto como si hubiera arrancado esa manga, luciendo un vendaje que era gris por lo sucio con orillas manchadas de cenizas. Junto a él estaba otro hombre más joven, de cabellos cortos con barba de candado sonriendo al capitán, usando un uniforme que alguna vez fue de algún color y ya era gris por tanto lodo impregnado sobre la tela, roto en hombros, puños, rodillas. Uniforme típico de un campo de concentración. Lo recordaría porque el ver aquel reflejo y luego mirar a donde Steve encontrándolo solo tal como lo había dejado le hizo casi tirar su charola de medicamentos asustado ya.</p>
<p>Steve Rogers murió el 31 de octubre del año bisiesto 2020 a las 11:59, su corazón simplemente se detuvo.</p>
<p>Le hicieron un funeral digno de un héroe de guerra, la bandera la recibió Samuel Wilson a nombre de sus hijos quienes no pudieron -o no quisieron- llegar a tiempo. Eso se le antojó demasiado raro para quienes eran los descendientes de un hombre intachable, entonces preguntándose si no acaso los hijos del capitán sabían algo que los demás no. Revisando los documentos de entrada, notó que ellos habían pagado la estancia por varios años con la orden de no ser molestados, aparentemente por trabajo y la distancia. Sin embargo, no encontró algo raro en la vida de Steve Rogers que pudiera estar relacionada con esa aparición que cazaba personas sin prisas, pero sin posibilidad de evadirlo más que con la muerte.</p>
<p>Todavía se negó a creer que el capitán, siempre bondadoso y cooperativo hubiese sido partícipe de tan macabro juego. Solo por ver al famoso Tony.</p>
<p>Imposible.</p>
<p>Fue el turno entonces del sargento. Gracias a Internet hizo una investigación sobre el Santa Elizabeth, buscando el archivo de James Barnes en 1948. Apenas si encontró que había sido paciente del hospital psiquiátrico, más por orden federal ya que fue declarado inestable y altamente agresivo. No había fotos, porque esa parte del archivo fue destruida en la renovación del hospital, eran documentos demasiado viejos ya. Pero en los registros del ejército, sí encontró un par de fotos del sargento, cuando fue enlistado y otra tomada en Berlín.</p>
<p>Sam apretó el ratón de la computadora.</p>
<p>El sargento pasaba un brazo por los hombros de otro compañero igualmente risueño, uno que más tarde moriría presuntamente por sus manos. Detrás de ellos estaba una de las amplias avenidas del centro de Berlín, en completas ruinas con las banderas rusas ondeando en lo alto.</p>
<p>Y a lo lejos, una diminuta figura caminando hacia los dos soldados.</p>
<p>Tony.</p>
<p>La lente había captado por única vez aquel ser que le puso los pelos de punta, temblando ligeramente. Había obedecido al capitán de no salir, más o menos, solo se asomó desde su puerta a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que las puertas estaban cerradas. Vio pasar a alguien, pero pudo ser un guardia, un médico, una enfermera. Eso no contaba ¿o sí? Los labios de Sam temblaron porque en el reflejo de la pantalla había alguien detrás, alguien inclinándose sobre su costado izquierdo. Al hacerlo percibió un aroma a piel quemada. Una mano vendada de tela ya grisácea por la lluvia, el lodo y el tiempo que se apoyó sobre la orilla de la mesa mientras un aliento congelado con golpeó su nuca.</p>
<p>—<strong>Tsk, tsk, te dijeron que no salieras. ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los niños desobedientes?</strong></p>
<p>Ninguno de los agentes militares que fue designado en el caso pudo explicar cómo fue que la cabeza del enfermero Samuel Wilson terminó aplastada contra un monitor de computadora sin que nadie hubiera visto o escuchado nada, como tampoco hubo registro en las cámaras de seguridad que se quemaron segundos antes de la tragedia. O porque hubo huellas de lodo alrededor que jamás pudieron empatar con registro alguno. O porque algunos de los residentes juraron que Steve Rogers no había muerto, visitándolos en las noches para invitarlos a jugar a los escondites.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estás aquí</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estabas aquí, tu turno</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Te he encontrado y es tu turno</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He ganado y es tu turno</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Te castigaré</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El juego ha terminado</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Te digo adiós</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>F I N</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La letra es del cover en español "Hide&amp;Seek".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>